


Trade deals were not worth this level of gay panic

by WeBothKnowThisIsTrash



Category: King of Scars - Fandom, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Don't expect this to be good, Multi, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeBothKnowThisIsTrash/pseuds/WeBothKnowThisIsTrash
Summary: Fjerda and Ravka have been at war for years. But now, the Kerch  have refused to trade with them unless they make peace. So Hanne, only daughter of the leader of Fjerda will be married to a Grisha.
Relationships: Hanne Brum/Nina Zenik, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this is a terrible arranged marriage au I wrote because I was horny. Don't expect anything good. My Tumblr is iwilleathisheartinthemarketplace if anyone's interested.

'Look, I know that you don't want to do this, but we don't exactly have a choice', Genya sighed. 'Kerch have refused to trade with both us and Fjerda unless we make peace. The best way to do that is a marriage alliance.'  
'But why do I have to do it? I'm only eighteen,and now I have to spend the rest of my life with someone I've never met?', Nina protested. 'And anyway, Fjerdans hate Grisha!'  
'That's why Jan van Eck has agreed that his son will marry a grisha too, as a show of good faith. You'll marry him, and Jesper will marry Commander Brum's daughter, Hanne.'  
Jesper, who had been dozing off, snapped awake. ' What do you mean I have to marry his daughter?' he cried.' I absolutely refuse to marry some stuck up Fjerdan girl I've never met!'  
'Well, you could always marry the Van Eck boy.' drawled Zoya.  
'Fine', he snapped.' I will '.  
'Would that work?', David frowned,looking up from his book. 'The Kerch don't care, but the Fjerdans do,and we agreed to provide a bride and a groom. They'd probably call off the wedding when they found out,and we really need these trade deals - the war had a significant impact on farming, and trading technology for more food should help.'  
'What if they don't find out until after the wedding?', said Nina. 'Then they'll just have to accept it.'  
'How would that work dumbass?' asked Jesper.  
'Seriously, think about it. The Fjerdans still don't know much about Grisha, and what they do know is mainly related to battles. We make up some fake traditions about it being bad luck to see each other until we're actually married, and they never know! Or, like, you hide each of us in a pillar of mist or something, and say that it's to represent summoners!'  
'Actually, that could work.', said Zoya,who had apparently gotten tired of people not paying attention to her. 'We have the pillars of mist, and some dramatic wind to blow them away, then a display by the inferni after the ceremony, fabricator crafted rings and maybe someone makes the couples hearts beat as one - in theory, it's to represent all the orders, but really it's to hide Nina and Jesper, and also to show off.'  
'So it's settled then. Nina will marry Hanne Brum, and Jesper will marry Wylan Van Eck.'

***

'Hanne', her father said to her one day, 'You will be married to a Grisha. As you know, the Kerch are an important trading partner of ours, and they have refused to continue with the current arrangement unless we make peace with Ravka - and this includes the Grisha.'  
' Yes, father.' she replied, doing her best to sound obedient,while fighting to keep the tears from her eyes. While she was far from the perfect daughter, she tried her best to be a good Fjerdan girl - and now she was to be married to a stranger, probably a bald old man three times her age.  
'I know they're monsters, but it's what's best for the country and the Kerch insist they can be trusted. In fact, Jan van Eck of the merchant council has agreed to marry his son and heir to one of them. You will live in luxury, I have it on good authority that the Grisha headquarters are roofed in gold. So that's something to look forward to, isn't it?'  
'Yes, father.'  
Now, go and see your mother. You'll have to be fitted for a wedding gown.'


	2. Chapter 2

Hanne balanced awkwardly on the stool as the seamstress took her measurements. She knew she wasn't what was generally considered attractive - too tall, too muscular and with none of the curves that men often preferred. The ravkans had sent a woman to help with the design of the dress, as well as to see if she was a suitable bride. According to her father, the woman, who had introduced herself as Genya, was quite a high ranking Grisha. Currently, Genya was stood off to the side, scribbling frantically in a surprisingly ornate notebook. The second the seamstress had finished, she strode forwards and began producing almost identical pieces of fabric from somewhere inside her coat. After nearly fifteen minutes of holding these up and muttering to herself, she finally handed Hanne a square of something light blue and silky.' I was thinking this fabric, empire waist,long skirt, no veil. Good?' All this was said very fast, and Hanne was too confused and startled to do anything but not. This was apparently the right answer, as Genya smiled at her, before flouncing out, yelling incomprehensible instructions about baby blue chiffon and kaelish lace.

As she began to pack for the journey, Hanne was hit with a sudden realization that this would almost certainly be the last time she would see Fjerda. After she was married, her husband would expect her to stay in Ravka,to look after his home and children. She would spend the rest of her life seeing no one but grisha. Would they make her train? Her father would disown her if he found out. Would that be worse than the alternative? But she could figure this out later. Hanne sighed, and put another skirt into her trunk. At least she would see some of the country before she had to leave it, although she wouldn't be allowed to ride - she would have to travel in the carriage with her mother and Genya, practicing her needlework 'as befitted a proper lady'. 

One week later, they had finally arrived in Os Alta. Genya had said she would be presented to the court, then spend the week before the wedding staying in the palace - after she was married, she would live with her spouse. As the carriage pulled up in front of the palace, a woman ( a maid, judging by her white and gold dress) and thin, slightly scruffy looking man in a purple coat slipped through the elaborate double doors. Before the carriage had time to fully slow to a halt, Genya threw herself from the carriage ( coming very close to landing in a heap in the gravel) and threw her arms around the man's neck, kissing him. Apparently this was normal in Ravka, as the maid didn't even blink. When Hanne and her parents had (calmly) dismounted the carriage, the maid stepped forwards and said,' Miss Brum? I'm to escort you and your family to your rooms. Your luggage will be brought up.' They followed the maid up a flight of stairs, while she continued to explain the details of their stay. ' You won't meet your intended until the wedding, but you will spend some time with the Kerch boy, as you're both in similar situations.'   
Soon, the maid stopped in front of a carved wooden door, ' This will be your room, Miss Brum.' 

Hanne took a deep breath, and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so we all know that Hanne's fit as and marrying Nina, but she doesn't know that.  
> Also, in this au, the events of the grisha trilogy happened, but six of crows didn't. I'll elaborate further in the next chapter, but essentially none of the dark backstories happened, because I don't really like angst.


End file.
